


Voidtale

by AshesToStars



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesToStars/pseuds/AshesToStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful night, and Frisk is incredibly happy. Tonight is the night that Sans is finally going to tell them what happened to his strange, silent brother all those years ago. </p>
<p>Undertale AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voidtale

Chapter 1

Hey, kiddo. It's...pretty late, huh? Shouldn't you be in bed? Heh...so you did remember...I know, I promised you I'd tell you tonight. You really wanna know about Pap, don't you? Are you serious, kid...this story isn't really pleasant, you know? Alright, alright, you're right, kid. I promised you. Settle down next to me, get comfortable. This might be a really long story. Jeeze...Tori's gonna kill me, ya know that? Alright...I'll stop stalling. Let's start from the beginning...

It was a long time ago, way before you or...any humans at all, fell into the underground. Back when me and Pap were much younger, and he was only a baby bones. So cute, ya know...always energetic and running around, building little mini puzzles everywhere and attempting his best to pronounce 'spaghetti'. Back then, we lived in the woods that surrounded the Snowdin area, all by ourselves. I was the one taking care of my little bro. I wish I had kept a closer eyesocket on him...but, that's not important now. Our lives were pretty simple...we didn't exactly do much, ya know? Not much to do in the middle of the woods, heh. But, Papyrus always found ways to keep me on my toes anyway. He was usually such a good little skeleton, and he rarely got himself into any trouble. The worst he usually did was get scraped up practicing his special attack...He always tried to play it cool, too. Act like he didn't hurt himself and hold back tears, silly kid. I was nice, though, and I made sure to tell him he's very strong and brave while I would patch him up. Sometimes, Pap managed to scare me pretty bad, though. Every once in a while he'd play games where he'd lie face down in the snow to make imprints...when I first saw him completely motionless in the snow like that, I...well, I reacted pretty strongly. Papyrus felt awful...he begged me to forgive him and hugged me and told me he didn't mean to scare me so bad. I forgave him, of course...he was just playing, after all. I love him so much, Frisk. More than anything in the entire world. 

It was a pretty nice day...the day this all really started, I mean. I had decided to take a nice nap in the snow, like I usually did. At some point during my slumber, Papyrus ran off further into the woods, and got himself lost. When I woke up, naturally I panicked. I was utterly mortified, worry hitting me down to the bone (heh). I looked around calmly at first, checking his normal spots for puzzle making, but when he wasn't anywhere, I couldn't keep myself under control. I called out for him, as loud as I could, frantically searching about for the little guy. I searched for hours on end, until I had exhausted myself...Just when I had almost given up, and collapsed on the ground in despair, I heard the pitter patter of footsteps in the snow.

"Fear not, brother!!" The small, yet loud voice...I recognized it well. "The Great Papyrus is A-OKAY!!" I scrambled to my feet, turning to see him running towards me. I lowered down to his level and opened my arms, lifting him up into the air and holding him close.

"Thank god...thank god..." I whispered, looking at him. "I was so worried about you, Pap..." He looked really guilty all of a sudden and I took a breath. "I'm glad you...found your way back, though." His eyes brightened.

"Well, I..." He glanced at the ground. "I didn't find it by myself, actually..." He admitted. "I got help!" My heart sank. I must have made a really odd face, because Pap looked shocked. "I-er...I would have found it by myself after a while, though!!"

"Who-" I began, but found that my voice caught in my throat suddenly. I cleared it and sighed. "Who...who helped you out, Papyrus?" I asked him. Papyrus's face twisted in thought and he took quite a long time to respond at all.

"Well, I didn't see him!" He answered, smiling at me. "But, I heard him! He said..." Papyrus paused. "He said...'☝⚐ ❄⚐ 


End file.
